bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Sakamoto
| image = | name = | kanji = 坂本明日香 | romanji = Book of the Hill, Fragrance of the Bright Day | race = Shinigami | birthday = --- | age = 30 | gender = Female | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | blood type = --- | unusual features = --- | affiliation = V-14 | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Leader of V-14's Second Branch | previous occupation = --- | team = V-14 | previous team = --- | partner = Angelika Hartmann | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Varying | marital status = Single | relatives = --- | education = --- | status = Active | shikai = --- | bankai = --- }} Asuka Sakamoto (坂本明日香, Book of the Hill, Fragrance of the Bright Day) is the leader of V-14's newly constructed second team. She is the former mentor of Angelika Hartmann and a master of the Tamashī no Sonshitsu (魂の損失, Soul Loss) fighting style, being famous in the Rukongai for expanding it to non-Shinigami combatants. Appearance Asuka has a typically feminine physique and is a bit tall compared to the average woman. She wears a pink kimono with scarcely numbered flower designs on it. She has brown, shoulder-length hair tried up in a ponytail, matching-color eyes, and mildly pale Caucasian skin. Whatever melee weapon she is carrying is either holstered on her back or carried by one of her more courteous subordinates. Personality In contrast to her student Angelika Hartmann, Asuka is informal and casual. Although she keeps herself to a respectful degree, she is often bluntly honest and open with whoever she is interacting with, even if the person she is speaking to is of a higher social status than her. She approaches things with a calm, serene, and relaxed attitude, even when the situation is tense or dangerous. She is a patient woman, capable of dealing with the antics of her teammates with a smile and a nod. She often encourages her teammates - particularly Angelika due to her stern and business-like nature - to take up such an attitude, albeit her attempts end up failing most of the time. Nevertheless, her kind and good-natured composure keeps her relationships in V-14 to a stable level. History In Progress... Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Asuka possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual energy as well as immense control over it. Whenever it is exerted, its color is a brilliant blue - the common color of a Shinigami's spiritual energy. It is capable of generating shockwaves that can easily throw aside lower-level Shinigami and Souls, as well as cause collateral damage to her environment to a considerable radius. She has the clear potential to become a full Shinigami, but chooses not to due to her status as well as the fact that it would effectively ruin the point of her own teachings. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Asuka, being a user of the Tamashī no Sonshitsu style, is a skilled combatant when it comes to bladed weaponry. She is a formidable opponent, capable of fighting on even ground with the common master and hold her own against fighters specialized in the art of swordsmanship. Because of her "Jack-Of-All-Trades" status, her own swordplay is not exceptional. It is, however, efficient enough to let her handle herself in any combat situation. She is seen wielding a variety of weapons, including (but not limited to) katanas, nodachis, wakizashis, spears, and knives. In Progress... Trivia Quotes References